inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RebornElectrophoenix
Electro,I didn't write it first,I just added the full name. ~PaoloArdena Thanks! Thanks for the compliment :) I'm doing what I can to help the wiki right now because I'm online for more than three days. But when school starts, im back on editing and being online for 30 minutes :( So I'm doing the best I can to help the wiki XD So......... this is the first time we talked right? Wanna talk about something? XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Hunter's Net']] 23:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Everyone having a keshin armed...? Well I doubt ALL of them will have one, but I would be happy if they really do all have one XD Yep, Chrono Stone is going fast.... but I think it has a reason why it's going too fast.... I think there are two organizations involved here XD There are rumors saying that Fei wants to use soccer for "other" reasons that's why he must first defeat El Dorado before he can use soccer for some other stuff XD WE WANT FEY AS AN ANTAGONIST XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Hunter's Net']] 23:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, though it still would be an epic plot twist if Fei was an antagonist XD Re: Thanks for you help Thanks, It will be too much to add the category in your own. Thanks for the compliment about my youtube page, I appreciate it also ^_^. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 18:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The category boys Hi electrophoenix, I have a question about the category u added. Its not serious or anything its just question. ^^ Since the category says all the boys that appear in Inazuma Eleven are added, does it mean also I.E. GO? and plus, i read your profile glad u can play soccer again. and is soccer hard because i never reallly play soccer i just watch I.E. thats all.... thanks, Fubumaru Shirouta 23:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if i keep bothering you but sure, i would like to help and thanks for answering i never knew soccer needed a mental aspect O.o well, i guess its just like kidou... and do u think there should be a template for skills? Recently, I've been seeing alot of skills so maybe i can ask one of the admins to see if there could be a template for skills. and it feels kind of blank without a template. I'm gonna start helping you rite now on the category! ^^, Fubumaru Shirouta 23:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The Template Okay im gonna ask a admin rite now and then i needa go. sorry if i helped out to less. and if there is gonna be a template for skills, you're so welcome to help. Thnaks,Fubumaru Shirouta 23:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, another question. Does deseased boys count as boys. I know atsuya kind of counts because you can kind of see him with the personalities changing but i dont know about other deceased boys . And does flashbacks count? because kira hiroto deseased and we never really saw him but he was in flashbacks... I know maybe this is annoying to you but just making sure. thanks,Fubumaru Shirouta 21:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks because sometimes, it just really confuses me... so now, basically every character is supposed to have either a boys category or a girls category...... this is kinda weird. Fubumaru Shirouta 21:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Daniel Hi brother I joined the wiki just to let you know. I'll see you soon. User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) InaGO and Danball I found the pictures on Tumbrl, there is a PV or trailer that was released on saturday but i didn´t find it yet. Garchopex 21:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry for adding Category Never mind. You didn't make any inconvienience. You didn't knew about category. Keep doing a good job on the wiki ^_^. For the next time, don't forget to sigh your message. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 10:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Daniel, or Electro. Can I call you Daniel? :3 But fine, hope you're coming today online as well :D Cya. Eliza. Believe in yourself and in your friends 11:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) nice job your going to round 8 thing is tomorrow is round 8 the time is 17:00pm so good luck Diablomax (talk) 19:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!~ Happy Birthday!~ Have a nice happy birthday day!~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 07:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) happy birthday electrophoenix, i wish for u a nice day. =) 14:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday,i wish for you long and happy life.User:Kiara klara Kiara klara (talk) 15:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 'HB !' Happy Birthday Electro~! ☺ SnowyBoy₰ 14:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy Bday Electro, may u have many more :D Taha1921 16:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ... Electro...can you please come back, even if it's just once? I know you'll read this message someday...please... GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 14:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC)n, I see... But can't you just...come when there are (almost) only people who you like? There must be a time when that happens... Hope to see you again, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:08, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay...I really miss you... But..can I ask what you're doing on the wiki, while you're not in the chat...? GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:16, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry I'm sorry, I really tried to get on at 8 but I fell asleep. I'm still really sorry, hope it see you later today or tomorrow. Inazuma girl (talk) 09:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Electro! Happy New Year Electro. I hope you do well this year and hope to see ya on the chat tomorrow. Hehe. Inazuma girl (talk) 00:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Problem... Hey, I can't get back on the chat, please don't leave, I'll try to get back on it. Inazuma girl (talk) 21:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry~ hey reborn, am sorry. it was by wrong. i wasnt mean it. GOMEN ' 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 22:34, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Profile Your profile page is violating the Manual of Style. You can only have a maximum of five pictures on your profile page. Edit it or else an admin or I will edit it for you Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:21, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Hey Dan c: It has been a long time aha, it's nice to see you again~ Thanks bro, that means a lot- but what's done has been done (even if they were for stupid reasons)- yuup, i'll try to pop in once in a while ;D (I just started school and I might not even be active here as much so) ShinigamiKid (talk) 17:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC)